Swordhaven Magic Academy
The Swordhaven Magic Academy is a school that train young and talented mages across the kingdom on controlling their power and study the working of the work. It was at this academy that Xan. Jaania and Warlic first met. History It was unknown when the school was founded but it has lasted for 250 years before the main storyline when the Slugwraths was still on the throne. When Warlic overthrew his father and suppress his Infernal half, he was sent to Lore in his human form and had to learn how to control his power all over again in a more fragile form. Alexander Saga Alexander and Jaania was enrolled in the school and join Warlic under the tutelage of Brump. The two boys fall in love with Jaania at first sight and tried to impress her with levitation skill but accidentally destroyed the library in the process. Brump, seeing the scene, throw them out to clean up the mess. Alex and Warlic started competing with each other more and more while they reached the point of an actual magic duel. Alex casted "what probably was the most impressive ice spell" which was a self healing ice crystal. Warlic reflected the spell but the spell was accidentally redirected to Jaania. At the same time, Warlic used his fire spells, Alex, while witnessing the freezing of his love, fueled in rage, had cast a powerful fire spell, simultaneously being hit with Warlic's spell, the fire around him had exploded, and unfortunately, in his face. Warlic, realizing what he had done quickly changed the flames into healing flames. While Alex is being burned, he is also being healed, a state that would drive him mad. And from there on Alexander had became Xan. Warlic, realize that he couldn't do anything and was blinded by his ego, resolve to set this right. The Elemental Dissonance 250 years later, the academy still stand and, as stated by a farmer in Falconreach, still teach magic to students. When Wargoth sent his army to find The Professor and kill him, the Professor, Xan, Konnan, The Hero arrived at the basement of the academy and freed Jaaina to gain a powerful ally in the final battle. The End of Magic With Swordhaven under the fist of The Rose, it is not known if the academy is still function or has been shut down. Teaching Before attending the academy, one must have an extensive amount of knowledge in magic and nature, considering one of the assignment given to student is "the transitive effects of chaotic fire theory when applied to a liquid plane". The academy also have exams from time to time like normal school to see how the students are progressing. Point of Interest The Library The library of the academy is , as stated by Warlic, one of the most complete magical libraries in all of Lore. It has rare books that include guide to elemental healing, elemental essence molded into shapes and the self-healing ice spell that trapped Jaania. It also serve as the classroom for the students. The Kitchen The academy also has a kitchen that serve food to student. Dormitory Because many of the students are from far away, the academy have rooms that serve as home for students and staffs alike during their time in Swordhaven. The Basement This is the place where Alex and Warlic had their duel which turned the former into a human torch and Jaania trapped in the self-healing crystal. For the time she was trapped, Jaania was left behind in the basement so that Warlic and Xan could - seperately - free her. Trivia *During night time, the academy was guarded by Swordhaven's knight and mana guardians. *It is the third magic school to be revealed, the others are The Necropolis, Necromancy State, Edelia. *Apparently the academy also has potion making class. *While it may look like Alex , Warlic and Jaania are the only students there during the Alexander saga, they actually had a lot of student. Category:Locations Category:Book 1 Locations Category:School